The Beginning (SF)
Overview Shiva and Sodalite try to reform Aquamarine. Story Shiva and Sodalite had returned to Homeworld where they roamed the streets. It seemed as though the Gems were quiet today, too busy with their lives to care about the outside world for once. The silence was eerie as the two Gems walked about, Sodalite carrying the Aquamarine Gem in a bubble. Shiva: I kinda have a bad feeling about this. Sodalite: Oh don't be such a baby. Homeworld's never been terrible before. Shiva: I think you're forgetting the war? Sodalite: I meant on Homeworld, not to others. Shiva: That's beside the point. Doesn't this silence make you want to run away from some sort of murderer? I want to scream and hide behind a bench or something right now. Sodalite: You're overreacting. The two carried on, walking down the street of Homeworld. Shiva constantly looked at the buildings and homes, look for any sort of life that was active. It wasn't until ten minutes later when she finally glanced at Sodalite and the Gem she was carrying. Shiva: You don't suppose that thing could have stopped all life on the surface, do you? Sodalite: Shiva, come on. It's a water Gem, I doubt it could do anything of the sort. Shiva:But aren't there, like... Super tiny water particles in the air? It could have done something to or about that, right? Sodalite: How many times are you going to say the dumbest things? This is so unlike you. Shiva: Wait... What? Finally it came to her. It seemed like the personalities of the two had completely switched. She wasn't sure how or why but Shiva-lite, or whatever she was going to call herself now, was certain that this Gem could do a lot more than just stil waters. Shiva: How old is Aquamarine, anyway? Sodalite: Almost ten thousand years old... Why? Shiva: She could have developed some sort of extra abilities over time, couldn't she? Sodalite: Oh my stars... Shiva: Listen to me! Sodalite: Fine. Shiva: This Gem could have messed with us in some odd way, make us cynical or intelligent relative to the other and I want to change it back ri-- But she was cut off by the bubble popping and the Aquamarine Gem floating in the air, away from the two. It went through five different forms of some woman with extremely long hair. Its form settled on a silvery skinned woman with aquamarine coloured hair which reached the ground. Shiva immediately summoned her surfboard, using it as a shield, Sodalite took a few steps back. The Gem turned around, revealing her teal crop top, white swim shorts, and a turquoise butt cape-skirt. Coming out of the top of her head were two very long, scaley, teal tendrils which resembled that of an Earth Chinese Dragon. Aquamarine: Sodalite? Shiva: Who are you?! Aquamarine: I'm pretty sure Sodalite could have told you I'm Aquamarine. I've been corrupted for thousands of years but now I'm free again! Sodalite: Wait, we ''have something to ask you, apparently. Shiva: Did you switch our personalities? Aquamarine: ... It's very possible my Gem did but I certainly did not. So, this is Homeworld? It's pretty barren to me. Shiva: Stay on the topic! We know you stilled the whole of Homeworld! Aquamarine: Oh... But do you? Sure, I could have stilled them all but it does take time for my effects to fade away. It should return to normal by tomorrow afternoon worldwide. Sodalite: I told you-- Aquamarine: Though... I didn't think it went quite world wide as it did. And you two carried me the whole way? Shiva: That's right... Sodalite: I get it... My bubble spread out the effects? Aquamarine: See, you two are back to normal! Sodalite: Wait, what? Aquamarine: Nothinggg '''The light blue Gem smiled as she walked away. It didn't seem she knew where she was going still but she led them off to see the world.' Trivia *This is the first appearance of Aquamarine's physical form.